Reading the Goblet of Fire
by Puglover563
Summary: Many people have come to Hogwarts to read the Goblet of Fire. Please enjoy and this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me.
1. The Surprise

The Surprise

Dolores Umbridge was silently seething. The Potter brat had just been making accusations that You-Know-Who was back.

She walked back to her office and saw that a stack of four books were laying on her desk. Dolores was sure that they hadn't been there before.

She looked at the titles of the books. They read "**Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.**"

On top of the books was a letter.

_Dear Professor Umbridge,_

_You have been sent these books to read about Harry Potter's years Hogwarts. _

_These books do not lie. They cannot be missed with and they are telling the truth._

_Form,_

_The Golden Trio _

Umbridge had a huge smile stretch across her face. _Perfect, now they will see that the brat is a lying fraud, _she thought.

Harry was sleeping when he heard the announcement ringing in the boys dormitory.

"Will everyone please report to the Great Hall for an important announcement," said the voice of Umbridge.

Harry groaned.

"What does she want us for at this time?" asked Ron.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. He would like to know what was so important to be called on a Saturday morning.

They all got up and dress hurriedly, to go to the Great Hall.

Umbirdge was standing at the staff table with four thick books in her hands.

"Now that you are all here, we will be reading about Mr. Harry Potter." Umbridge said with a sickly sweet smile.

Suddenly a bright light flashed into the room and out stepped a man with scarlet eyes and a snakelike face.

Many screams pierced the air. Some surprised looks were shot at Harry.

"Ah...Potter." Voldemort said.

Harry just looked at him.

Then another blinding flash of light came and standing there was the Dursely family.

Shocked murmurs swept across the hall.

Dudley had a shocked look on his face, Veron looked surprised, and Petunia had an expression of sheer terror.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and came Remus Lupin, a black dog, Tonks, Bill Weasly, Charlie Weasly, Molly Weasly, Arthur Weasly, Percy Weasly, Amelia Bones, Cornelius Fudge, Kingsley Shackbolt, and Mad Eye Moody.

The large black dog ran straight towards Harry. The dog's tail began to wag as Harry awkwardly rubbed its head.

Once people got over the shook that Voldemort was in Hogwarts, Umbridge just continued to have a look of shock glued to her face.

She finally calmed herself to say, "We will start with the book, **Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.**"

Harry stared at her in horror. They would find out what really happened in the graveyard.

Ron and Hermione saw the look on his face and sent him comforting glances. They understood that it was hard on him to have his thoughts read.

"Who would like to read first?" asked Umbridge.

"I will, Professor." Luna Lovegood said.

But before she could start she gave a weird glance at Umbridge.

"Professor, all I see is blank pages." said Luna.

"Look towards the end. Maybe the pages before that weren't as important events." suggest Umbridge in a sickly sweet voice.

"**Chapter Thirty-Two: Flesh, Blood, and Bone.**" read Luna.

**A/N = This is my very first fanfic so please no bad comments. Please feel free to correct me if there are any mistakes with the spelling or something like.**

**Please review!**

**Also, hope you enjoyed the story so far!**


	2. Author's note

**A/N: **

I won't be able to update this fanfic until spring break or maybe even summer break. I'm just under a lot of pressure because at my school we have these tests called SOLs that the state of Virginia decided to give to the students. So I need to get ready for those and simulation test that is coming up on April 3rd. So I will do the best I can to update ASAP. But there is a fanfic that I am working on that I will post in the meantime. The only reason that I am doing that instead of this one is because it has shorter chapters to type up.

So sorry and I hope you understand that this is only because of school. God I hate school.

But please enjoy what is already up.

I will however give you updates of what I will do with this if you read my new fanfic that I will type up really soon I promise.

So please review and so on! Also enjoy!


End file.
